End to End
by Pirate Monkey
Summary: A songfic about Dib being discouraged. My first posted fanfiction here. (One-shot)


**End to End: A Songfic **

**By Pirate Monkey**

**_Jhonen_****_ Vasquez truly owns IZ 'End to End' is by Relient K _**

****

_A/N: This is my very first IZ fanfiction posted. If you don't like it, don't say random insults. Tell me what I did wrong and how I fix it. How do you expect me to get better at writing if you just insult me? I must know what I did wrong to be a better writer. Basically, please do not write flames. _

_Also, the lines in italic are the words of 'End to End' which is definitely not mine. Relient K owns it. I know most of you probably have not heard the song, but you can imagine a little tune for the words to go to! Be creative. Now, *drumroll* enjoy!****_

I paced in the hallway, trying to think up a new plan to prove ZIM's alien-ness. This was usual of course. 

          But my thoughts didn't linger on destroying ZIM for too long. My mind took me to wonder why people didn't believe me. Why didn't my own father believe me? Gaz did, but paid no heed to the fact. Was I the only one in this world that cared enough about the earth to see through ZIM? The thought discouraged me. I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense. That happens sometimes, especially when I try to think about this stuff.

          "Why so down, Son?" My father asked, actually paying attention for once and not focusing on his work. 

          I figured I'd just tell him, just to see what he'd do. "Just wondering why I'm the only person who sees through ZIM's disguise."

          Dad's phone rang. "Yes, very nice Son." He answered his cell phone and walked down the hall. 

_I admit that I'm fairly impressed, 'cause you're the best at blocking me out.  _

          Heh. So that's all he had to say. Funny. Funny that my own dad won't pay any attention to me. Funny that I don't have a 'supporting parent'. Funny that I'm the only one in this freakin' house that knows the truth. 

          I sighed and walked to my room and shut the door. I turned on my laptop and laid on my stomach. For some reason, that whirring sound of my laptop running made me feel better. 

          My thoughts carried me to ponder about Gaz. How come she didn't care that ZIM was bent on enslaving all mankind? That thought freaks me out. I certainly would not like ZIM bossing all of us around. I would never surrender to him, no matter what.

_I believe that we weren't quite done; I know it's hard to hear me out again. _

          And ZIM, he's the reason of all my problems. I'm the reason of all his problems. We're both bent on destroying each other in some way. ZIM would want to see me dead, while I want him in a scientist research lab. How his pitiful disguise fooled everyone else, well, that's something I'll NEVER know. 

          To me, it seems both of us have developed a fear from each other. I know ZIM has a fear that maybe someone will believe me and he and his race will be destroyed. I admit I have a fear of him killing me. Hey, it could happen. 

_I realize that you're not the only one who's terrified of life from end to end. _

          I logged on to the SEN (Swollen Eyeball Net) website. I checked to see if anyone left me a message. After that, I went onto the SEN message board to see if anyone had posted to my topic on how to handle ZIM by myself. None. I checked some other topics, and tried my best to reply. The thing with people of the SEN is that they think 12 year olds like me don't know what they're posting, and automatically consider it SPAM. Yet I'm not the kind of guy that gives up, no matter what anyone else says. 

          I entered about a page in my journal that I keep on the laptop, and then shut it off. I stayed lying down on my bed with my hands behind my head. I rejoined the world of my thoughts once more. 

_Hey, Hey, can you hear anything I say? I'm feeling unwanted, that's not what I wanted and attention to me is something you refuse to pay. _

          How come just I have to be that one person to defend the earth? How come I have to go through all this? Can't there be someone out there who believes me? Life has chosen to pick on me, it seems. 

_Cause I just can't believe how this continues to go on. I say I wish you didn't always think I'm wrong. So tell me, tell me what it'll take to get this through your head. And tell me what will it take until you see things through from end to end. _

          My life depends on a battle to save earth. My life relies on that everlasting battle. To lose is to die. I don't plan to lose, and I vow to do whatever I can to keep from losing against my enemy. 

          It seems I am the only one who can see the light. I never paid attention to the stupidity of my race until now. Even my father, whom is a respected scientist, cannot see what I am showing to him. 

_ Excuse me, but this isn't the way that things always turn into something good. You've tried to ignore the things I say, but in the end you found you never could._

_Hey, hey, can you hear anything I say? You search for the short-cut, you live life but for what? I love you and hope you will find the truth someday. _

          But I am here for a reason. Without me the earth would be destroyed. I was put here for the sake of mankind. I have a mission and I shall work on it forever until I win. Losing is not an option.

_So tell me, tell me what will it take to get this through your head. And tell me what will it take to get you on my good side again. _

_And tell me what it will take to get this through your head. And tell me what it will take to forget what you knew. Just let the truth find you and then you'll see things from end to end. _

I am Dib.


End file.
